


Thanks, Blue Eyes

by dilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blushy Castiel, Blushy Dean, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, it's just fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few weeks, Dean has been calling Castiel various different pet names from ‘babe’ to ‘sweetheart’ and every time he does, he gets a strange look from the angel. Dean tries to slip it in subtly, trying to see what kind of reaction he’d get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Blue Eyes

For the past few weeks, Dean has been calling Castiel various different pet names from ‘babe’ to ‘sweetheart’ and every time he does, he gets a strange look from the angel. Dean tries to slip it in subtly, trying to see what kind of reaction he’d get. 

It also had to do with the fact that he was trying to tell the angel he liked him without actually saying it. Problem was, Castiel was an angel and angels don’t really understand flirting. He wanted to figure out a nickname that would make Castiel at least get the tiniest bit flustered. 

When Dean tried to call him ‘angel,’ Castiel had just turned to him, narrowed his eyes and said, “Yes, human?” which was honestly kind of adorable, and Dean had to hide the blush creeping onto his face. Most of the time, he ended up flustering himself.

"Cas, what’s it like being in a vessel?" Dean questioned one day, tilting his head up from the computer screen and jumping slightly at how close the angel was standing to him. He cleared his throat, gesturing towards the seat next to him. The angel was opening his mouth to reply, then saw the gesture. 

He paused, in a moment of thought, then it seemed a lightbulb went off and he sat in the chair before looking back over to Dean. 

"It’s very strange, I feel confined. Though, I have gotten used to the feeling and so it’s not too bad. It’s very hollow. Not in a sad way, it’s just hollow," Castiel replied simply, watching Dean carefully. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I’m just wondering if you ever think about what you look like, or what your vessel looks like… do you consider the vessel, like, ‘you’?" Dean continued his questioning, tapping his fingers on the table and biting his lip. 

Castiel stared. Dean swore he saw the angel looking at his lips, but he convinced himself it was a trick. 

With a few moments of thought, Castiel finally answered, “I would consider it to be me, I guess. I wouldn’t consider myself human, but since Jimmy, my vessel, is no longer here because of his death… I would consider it to be my own body now,”

Another pause. 

"And by asking what I look like, are you speaking of if I find myself attractive?" he asked in return, the signature confused look present on the angel’s features. 

Dean sat in silence. Normally, he wouldn’t be so nervous with these conversations, but Castiel was different. He wasn’t some sort of hook up and leave - it was very different.

"Yeah, like do you think you’re attractive or do you care about your appearance?" he continued softly with a small nod, trying not to make eye contact with those blue eyes that seemed to literally stare into his soul.

"I suppose. I would like to think I’m appealing, although, it doesn’t matter all that much to me. I have never really understood why humans care so much…" Castiel trailed off, glancing away, then back at Dean. "What do you think?"

Green eyes widened and he swallowed hard. 

"Um, yeah, yeah, I, uh, yeah," Dean stuttered, knowing that it was completely normal to admit the attractiveness of a guy, but it’s like that whole deal with a crush. If your guy friend asked you that, you’d say yeah. When your crush asks you that, you’re afraid that yeah might mean something more to them. "I think you’re a pretty attractive guy, you know, yeah." 

Dean caught the smallest of smiles from Castiel and glanced away, and again, he was the one blushing in this situation, not Castiel. 

"Thank you," Castiel replied. "I think you’re a pretty attractive guy also." 

That definitely took Dean off guard and he looked back at Castiel, not even bothering to hide his blush or the idiotic grin on his face. 

"Thanks, blue eyes," Dean murmured. The pet name just kind of slipped from his mouth because he was once again staring into those eyes of Castiel’s. Then, he noticed something. Dean leaned closer. 

Castiel was blushing and Dean was so caught up in the fact that Castiel was blushing, he hadn’t noticed the angel  _stuttering_ and when Dean noticed, he was wide eyed again. 

"Oh, um, yes… it’s not a problem at all," Castiel muttered, clearing his throat. This was beyond strange for Dean. "Why did you call me ‘blue eyes’?" 

At first, Dean shrugged because he wasn’t sure and then he let out a small sigh. “I like your eyes,” he answered easily because it was so very true. Castiel seemed to be blushing harder. 

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, worried about how flustered he was making the angel. 

"Well, it’s just a very kind statement, Dean," Castiel began. "It… As you humans say, eyes are the window to the soul. This is very true. This is how I see your soul as a human… and humans who like other’s eyes are seeing a part of the soul, even though they cannot actually see it, but when human’s like someone’s eyes it is usually because they like the person’s soul. Since I do not have one as an angel, you’re seeing a part of me that is within my vessel, a part of my grace… and you like it." 

When Castiel finished, Dean was smiling widely because he’d found the name he could call Castiel. The name that would hopefully make Castiel realize how much the hunter really liked him. 

"Of course I like it, or you," Dean stated softly, still smiling. "You’re pretty great, blue eyes." 


End file.
